Andrew DeLois Sanders
Andy Sanders was a recurring character in the novel. He was the first selectman of Chester's Mill and used by Big Jim Rennie to gain his political power. Even though this was happening, Andy was realizing that he was being used, but couldn't say no. He later destroys the propane tanks and kills over 2000 residents of the town among with Phil Bushey. Before the Dome Andrew "Andy" DeLois Sanders is the First Selectman of Chester's Mill, Maine, the widower of Claudette Sanders and father of Dodee Sanders, and the owner and operator of Sanders Hometown Drug. Under the Dome The Airplane and the Woodchuck Although Andy did not physically appear in this chapter, he was mentioned by Claudette Sanders that he was the one who paid the lessons of Claudette, although he actually didn't want to because in his opinion God would have given humanity wings if he wanted them to fly. It was also mentioned that Andy was easily coaxable and that it was how Claudette received the flying lessons. Lotta Dead Birds Andy was mentioned again in this chapter, this time by Brenda Perkins, when she told Duke Perkins, her husband, about that Andy "blew it" on 9/11, as if he thought the town was next to suicide-bomb itself. Duke also thought that Andy was indeed an idiot, who poorly enough served as the "Mortimer Snerd dummy" on Big Jim Rennie's lap. The Good of the Town, The Good of the People In this chapter, Andy finally made his first appearance when he was at the funeral home of Stewart and Fern Bowie, where he was crying and praying for the soul of his deceased wife. He mentions that he knows that without his support, Big Jim wouldn't probably have been elected as a dog-catcher. He also mentions that he actually knows he ain't the smartest, but knows Big Jim has no warmth, that he was a hard and persuasive man, but that he was chilly too. Andy told many of the residents of the town that he and Big Jim were like the Doublemint Twins and the town needed them, among with Andrea Grinnell, another selectman of the town. Big Jim later meets up with Andy when he coincidentally crosses his path and Andy bursts out in tears, screaming that it all was Chuck Thompson's fault. Big Jim comforts him and tells him that they should pray for the soul of Claudette. They both pray and after Big Jim requests to not to think to much about it, because they've got "work to do" for the town. Andy and Big Jim take off to the town hall. Once arrived, Andy, Andrea and Big Jim start to talk about what should happen to the town, since the Dome came down. Andy seems to be mentally absent, depressed about his wife's death. Andrea comforts him. Also police chief Peter Randolph tries to cheer Andy up. Andy agrees with everything Big Jim says, while he isn't listening and still busy with ordering some files that had already been ordered. Also, it appears that Andy isn't able to say "no" to Big Jim. Once the light fades away, when the generator turns off, Andy still agrees with Big Jim's last statement before leaving the town hall. This is Not as Bad as it Gets Andy is first seen when asking Samantha Bushey how she feels. The two get into a conversation, although Sammy is openly embarrassed about how Andy dressed himself up and how he looked like. Andy eventually mistakes Little Walter Bushey, the baby of Sammy, his name for "Walter", while Sammy officially named him Little. Andy asks if she has seen his daughter, who unknowingly to both Sammy and Andy got murdered by Junior Rennie, but Sammy answers she hasn't seen her since the Dome came down. They are about to say goodbye to each other when Sammy suddenly mentions that the police of the town (the new deputies) mistreated her and eventually called her names. Andy tells Sammy that they're just doing their jobs and they need authority in the town. They then say goodbye and Sammy almost clashes to Frank DeLesseps, which Andy unfortunately doesn't see. Nyuck-Nyuck-Nyuck Andy is seen at the beginning of the chapter, while looking into the weird sunset from the steps of Bowie's funeral home. Andy calls it the end of the world, but Big Jim, who watches the sunset along with him, tells Andy that it's not the end of the world and mentions they're not Saved yet - washed in the Blood of the Lamb - and also begins to talk about their meth laboratory. Andy thinks it's why God punishes the people of Chester's Mill, who shares the same thoughts as Lester Coggins (who eventually gets murdered that same evening). Big Jim easily convinces Andy with some of his talks and also mentions that Phil Bushey, aka the Chef, lost the grip on reality. Andy also gets back at what Sammy told him in "This is Not as Bad as it Gets" about the deputies who mistreated her. Big Jim tells Andy that there must be authority in the town and that he doesn't have to expect "kid gloves". Big Jim reveals that he sees the Dome as a glass bowl over an anthill and that they are the ants in question. Big Jim then leaves Andy at the town hall and goes to Dale Barbara, who shares some files with Brenda Perkins and Andrea Grinnell. Death During the raid on the WCIK radiostation, Andy shoots and kills many officers. When only Aubrey Towle and Melvin Searles are left, the two set up a plan and Aubrey mortally wounds Phil, who teamed up with Andy against the officers. Andy kills Aubrey immediately, and forgets about Searles. Andy kneels down near Phil, they share a disturbing kiss and at that point, Melvin Searles emerges and shoots them. Just before they get shot, Andy and Phil decide to do one last act before dying and they jump towards the button that activates the propane to explode. They activate it just before getting shot and, if they survived Mel's bullets, they were blown up in the explosion of the propane, among with Searles. The explosion costed the lives of many residents of Chester's Mill and in it's aftermath, only 26 people survived. Relationships Phil Bushey When Andy decides to commit suicide by proxy, he goes to the WCIK radiostation and meets up with Phil, who holds him at gunpoint and shows an aggressive, threatening attitude towards him. After Andy tells him he can shoot him if he wants to, Phil's attitude fades away and becomes more calm and less threatening. Later, the two smoke speed and other type of drugs. Andy becomes more and more religious while being with Phil and eventually begins to call him "Chef". Later, the two of them decide to collaborate after burying Sammy Bushey's body, who was the wife of Phil. When Peter Randolph and his accomplices start the raid on the radiostation, Andy does not hesitate and chooses Phil's side, killing the half of the team sent to hunt them down, including Randolph himself. Aubrey Towle and Melvin Searles remain of the original team and they start another attack, which costs Aubrey's life. Aubrey also mortally wounded Phil before his death. Andy runs towards his friend, totally forgetting about Searles, and tells him he loves him. This perception is totally the opposite of Andy, who was mourning about his wife Claudette Sanders, because before his' and Phil's deaths, he kisses Phil on his mouth. Andy and Phil die together and remained loyal towards each other until their lifes ended. Killed victims *Stewart Bowie *Fernald Bowie *Roger Killian *Peter Randolph *Aubrey Towle *Melvin Searles *Numerous residents of Chester's Mill Appearances Trivia *According to Stephen King, Sanders is an analogue for President George W. Bush. *Andy is the first mentioned character in the entire novel. Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Chester's Mill